


Take Me Home Tonight

by Nathaliafl123



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Uke Uryuu, smex haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathaliafl123/pseuds/Nathaliafl123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo tells Uryuu something that he doesn't want to hear...or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a prompt on deviantart a while back. Forgot to post it here. Hope you like it!

     Uryuu Ishida concentrated on his Japanese Literature teacher’s lecture as hard as he could, but he couldn’t neglect the eyes he felt boring holes into him. He put his pencil down and reluctantly turned around to face the culprit.

     It was none other than Ichigo Kurosaki, the famous substitute shinigami—well, he was only truly famous in the Soul Society. That young man was overtly staring at the Quincy with puppy dog eyes. Uryuu gave him a menacing glare, rolled his eyes, and turned back to face front.

     It was only recently that the two of them started dating. There would always be that one memorable day that started all of this—

     A week prior to the present day, Ichigo approached the dark-haired young man. It was after-school and also after Uryuu’s Student Council President duties, so it was quite late and there were few students left in the buildings.

     Ichigo walked up to Uryuu with a sort of serious expression.

     “What do you want, Kurosaki?” Uryuu demanded brusquely, aiming to quickly get home so he could cook some dinner for himself. He pressed his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose and examined the teen’s facial expression. He looked a bit pained and embarrassed, as he was blushing, but he was sure of the words he would immediately utter.

     “I…I think I’m in love with you, Ishida!” Ichigo announced, closing his eyes tightly, blocking out the blush.

     Uryuu just stared at Ichigo. And stared. And stared.

     When he finally spoke, he wasn’t so sure what he was thinking anymore, “Wh-what? You think you _love_ me?”

     Ichigo was about to confirm the Quincy’s doubts, but he was interrupted by the crude comments Uryuu made: “What a joke! You don’t love me! You’re totally in love with yourself, can’t you see?”

     _What am I saying?_ , the Quincy thought in his mind.

     But he continued, “Even if you did love me, that’s gross! I’m not gay! So disgusting!”

     _The hell?_

     “Gosh, what is wrong with you Kurosaki?” Uryuu glanced back at Ichigo again, and what he saw tore him in half.

     The substitute shinigami looked positively dejected. He stared at Uryuu in complete disbelief at the uncouth words the Quincy just spoke. His shoulders slumped and he gritted his teeth in a trembling grimace.

     “Fine!” Ichigo spun around and dashed away, as quickly as was humanely possible.

     And Uryuu was left all alone, under a gloomy evening sky.

     He was looking down at the grey sidewalk, mind a blank. _What did I just do?_ were the words he repeated over and over again in his mind. The Quincy stared at his hands, which quivered in the winter cold. Something wet dropped on his hands, once, twice, more. He believed that they were tears and hugged himself, leaning against a building wall.

     But they weren’t tears. Rain started pouring down in front of Uryuu, for he was under a rafter and remained dry. Yet he decided that there was no use in trying to find someone with an umbrella; no one was around.

     The glasses-clad youth strolled home, looking wet, depressed, and heartbroken—even though he was the one to do the heart-breaking. His school satchel weighed him down with the rainwater soaked into the outside lining. _Why the hell did I do that? He looked so…forlorn…Why did I? I don’t hate him, or think him being gay is gross…Actually, I…_

     Uryuu looked up, and realized that he had unconsciously walked up to Kurosaki’s front door. He craned his neck to see the sign above the door which read ‘Kurosaki Clinic’ in big letters. The rain then splashed on his glasses, so he took them off and wiped them with his shirt, but to no avail since his shirt was soaked, too. He just slipped the lenses back on, partially unable to see through them.

     The dark-haired youth pulled at the handles, but the door didn’t budge. There was no light coming from the clinic section of the building; the only light was coming from the window on the top far left.

     Ichigo’s room.

    

    Ichigo lay on his bed, belly side down. His cheek was cold because the pillow was wet from pitiful crying. This was the second time he had cried as a teenager; the first being about his mother. The words Uryuu spoke earlier cut deep into him and made his heart throb. He felt so weird; not just now, but every time around Uryuu. He just recently realized his…love for him and it had raised his hopes. It made him hope that Uryuu would feel the same way, but he just…didn’t.

     Suddenly, Ichigo heard a soft _tap!_ at his window. He ignored it and buried his face in his cold pillow.

     _Tap!_ Again, there it was. The substitute shinigami sat up and looked at his closed window. _Tap!_ He saw a pebble rap against the glass once and then fall, as if it was thrown. Ichigo ran a hand through his spiky orange hair, reaching for the latch and sliding his window open. He squinted into the late evening rain, looking up and sideways. Then he looked down and found the culprit, about to chuck another rock at the window.

     It was Uryuu, sopping wet and irritated. His clothes were dripping and somewhat see-through, even from Ichigo’s second story room. The youth’s glasses were fogged over and smudged, so Ichigo was sure he could barely see through them.

     Ichigo pouted in a pissed sort of way, “What?” he shouted over the rain. It was really coming down hard, and Uryuu was waterlogged. Ichigo thought he deserved it…kind of.

     “I—s—go!” the Quincy’s words were lost in the pouring rain.

     “Huh?!”

     “I’m—!” Ichigo managed to catch a word before some powerful wind blew Uryuu down on the ground.

     _Crap!_ Ichigo dashed downstairs and to the front door. Everyone was in their individual rooms; Karin and Yuzu were probably doing homework or something else, and Ichigo’s father was doing some bills, so no one would bother about what Ichigo did then. He grabbed a large umbrella and ran straight outside into the rain, then snapping open the umbrella. It shielded him from the pouring rainwater as he found Uryuu hugging his knees and satchel, sitting on the wet ground.

 

     Uryuu looked up and acknowledged that there was an umbrella and a person safeguarding him from the rain. He thanked the person, unable to see who it was through his blurry glasses, and stood up.

     Uryuu looked away from the stranger. He was pissed off; Ichigo left him alone right when he needed him, needed to talk to him.

     “Need help getting home?” the stranger asked, and his voice was familiar.

     “No, I couldn’t ask you to walk me all the way…I wanted to get that boy’s attention up there, but he got mad and ignored me…” Uryuu sighed, looking down and away.

     “Ishida!”

     _He knows my name?_ Uryuu turned towards the stranger. No, not a stranger. Despite his foggy glasses, the shock of orange hair came through clearly. It was Ichigo.

     “Ah, Kurosaki?!” the Quincy blushed deeply, staring at the youth nowhere in particular due to his smudged lenses.

     Ichigo grasped Uryuu’s cold, wet hand, “You idiot! You’re freezing!”

     Uryuu yanked his hand from the boy’s grip, retaining the crimson glow from earlier. He shut his eyes tightly and closed a hand around the umbrella handle.

     “Come on inside, quickly! You’re going to catch a cold!” Ichigo hurried the two of them to the front door and under the rafter. The substitute shinigami shut the umbrella and shook off the excess rainwater at the same time as he unlocked the front door. He pulled Uryuu behind him as they rushed upstairs to his room.

     “Take all of your clothes off! Then…here!” Ichigo threw a towel that he found in his closet at Uryuu, who caught it instantly. He cleaned his glasses on the towel first, and then began to take his drenched school uniform off. Ichigo was fumbling through his closet, looking for who-knows-what.

     The Quincy took off his button-up shirt, unbuckled his belt, and slid his pants off. He stood, naked except for his boxers, still cold and wet.

     “Do I have to take my underwear off, too?” he slid a thumb into the elastic band of his boxers.

     Suddenly, a bunch of clothes hit Uryuu in the face. They fell on the floor and left the Quincy with a not-so-happy expression. Ichigo closed his closet and walked up to him, smiling.

     “Not if you don’t want to.”

     Uryuu cringed, “They’re sopping wet. Do you have a pair?”

     “In the pile,” Ichigo lied down on his bed and turned to a side, “Don’t worry, I won’t peek.”

     The Quincy glanced at the orange-haired teen, then sighed and turned away, “Okay.”

 

     Ichigo tried to fall asleep, concentrating on his breathing. But he couldn’t. All he heard was the movement of clothing, the sound of Uryuu drying himself and dressing, only one sound from the one he loved.

     “…sorry…” he heard.

     “What?” Ichigo questioned, tugging on his shirt collar.

     “I’m…sorry, Kurosaki. For what I said…I was out of line,” Uryuu spoke quietly, softly.

     Ichigo peeked, then sat up, staring at the dark-haired teen. He was dressed in a simple, casual outfit of Ichigo’s. Blue jeans and a white T-shirt, untucked. The orange-haired teen unconsciously thought that the Quincy looked sexy in the outfit, but he brushed the thought off.

     Ichigo smiled, “Thank you…I knew you didn’t—”

     He got cut off by a soft pair of pink lips. Uryuu’s. They kissed the substitute shinigami with all possible might. Their teeth knocked in an amateur way, as both of the boys were new to kissing. Nevertheless, their first kiss was wonderful, and it was with each other.

    

     Uryuu pulled back and breathed out, getting lost in Ichigo’s chocolaty eyes. Then, he finally noticed what he had just done. He blinked, blushed, and quickly stood up.

     “Oh! S-sorry…again,” Uryuu bit his lip and looked to the side.

     Ichigo blinked up at the Quincy, “No…”

     He stood up and embraced the youth with strong arms. Uryuu was pulled into a warm chest that wasn’t as hard as it seemed. He was originally going to push Ichigo away when he started standing up, but he became somewhat limp in the substitute shinigami’s hug. Uryuu wrapped his arms around Ichigo’s waist, protectively, lovingly.

     “I…I love you too, Ichigo,” Uryuu flushed, a stunning contrast to the white shirt he was wearing.

     The orange-haired boy stroked Uryuu’s bluish hair, pushing his head deeper into the embrace, “I’m so happy, Uryuu…You called me Ichigo.”

     Uryuu jolted and pushed the boy away, “I-I didn’t mean to! It just—mm!”

     This time, Ichigo did the kissing. His soft lips caressed Uryuu’s slowly. They were back in an embrace, this time with Uryuu’s arms coming around Ichigo’s neck. The orange-haired youth nibbled on the Quincy’s bottom lip, and he obliged. Uryuu let his mouth fall open so Ichigo could explore as much of the inside as he could. Their tongues danced in a way new to them, which they found absolutely enthralling. Ichigo’s arms wandered on Uryuu’s back, up and under his white shirt. He caressed Uryuu’s spine, shoulder blades, and hugged him tightly. The Quincy broke the kiss, a shining string of saliva still connecting the two of them. He gazed into Ichigo’s eyes again, realizing just how much he adored them. The boys panted for air, not wanting to let go of each other. But they had to eventually.

     Ichigo released Uryuu slowly, “Is there anything else you want?” he asked, “Did you even eat yet?”

     “Oh,” Uryuu realized, scratching the back of his neck, “No, I haven’t had anything to eat…I should get going then, so I can make some dinner.”

     “No. Stay, Uryuu. At least until the rain stops. It’s pouring buckets out there, you can’t go home yet. Wait right here, I’ll bring you something to eat.”

      “…All right, but only because you offered,” Uryuu sat down on Ichigo’s bed, criss-cross.

      Ichigo smiled and was on his way downstairs.

     The Quincy sighed and leaned back on the wall beside the window. He touched his lips lightly and blushed.

     _Holy crap, what_ was _all of that? Me and Kurosaki, k-kissing? And he kept calling me Uryuu, never Ishida. Why did I tell him that I loved him—I don’t!...Do I?_

     The substitute shinigami came in, smiling, with a tray of leftovers: some fish in miso soup, a bowl of rice, a couple of vegetables, and a cup of boiling tea.

     Uryuu ogled the meal with famished eyes, “You didn’t have to make it so fancy for me…”

     Ichigo chuckled, “Trust me, this isn’t fancy at all.”

     The Quincy smiled and began to eat from the tray that rested on his legs. Throughout his entire dinnertime, he could detect Ichigo’s eyes staring at him. Uryuu blushed as he devoured his bowl of rice, quicker than normal due to his hunger. He tried to avoid eye contact with Ichigo because of what had happened earlier.

     “Ahh...” Uryuu breathed out after finishing his cup of tea. Ichigo then took the tray from him and rushed it downstairs.

 

     _Oh my gosh, what am I thinking? He would never agree to that!_ Ichigo pondered while doing dishes. He was wondering if Uryuu would agree to go out with him, but with a play like earlier that day, he highly doubted a yes. He really did love the Quincy; he discovered that on the day they fought Ginjou together. The day he told Uryuu to shut up because he had worried too much about Ichigo. He then had noticed that Uryuu was not only annoying and smart, but he was caring too. Ichigo wanted to have someone else to love, to care for, deeply and truly. He really did care for his friends—Inoue, Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro—but what he felt for Uryuu was just…different.

     Ichigo rinsed the last dish, put it in the rack, and smiled. _I’m going to do it, I have to._

 

     Uryuu stretched his arms and legs out and yawned. He was supposed to do homework, but he supposed that it didn’t matter since it was Friday.

     “Back,” Ichigo spoke, coming into his room and closing the door behind him. He smiled at Uryuu when he sat down next to him on the bed.

     “I can see that…What now? I was going to do homework, but no need.”

     “Homework?” Ichigo asked, somewhat exasperated, “On a Friday? You must be joking! Come on, let’s play some video games!”

     Uryuu pushed off of Ichigo’s bed forcefully, “Video games? Are you serious?” he burst, standing facing the substitute shinigami, folding his arms, “I don’t play those!”

     Ichigo grasped the Quincy’s right hand tenderly, “Well, would you like to play a different game?”

     “H-huh?” Uryuu glanced at their clinging hands, at Ichigo’s face, at his expression. He had a crooked smile on, like he knew that Uryuu was clueless as to what he meant. The Quincy actually knew exactly what he meant, but just didn’t know how to show he did without it being weird.

     Uryuu jerked his hand from Ichigo’s, and then put all of his weight on his hands on Ichigo’s knees, “What kind of game?”

     Ichigo chuckled, grinning, “So you get what I mean?”

     Uryuu grimaced, “Sort of…”

     The substitute shinigami held the Quincy’s hands on his knees. He lifted his head up hesitantly and went for a third kiss. Uryuu sighed and forcefully kissed Ichigo back. They made out long enough for saliva to start dripping down their chins.

     “Mmm…” Ichigo breathed into Uryuu’s mouth, “You taste delicious…”

     Uryuu blushed, “That’s because I just ate…”

     “But the first two, you hadn’t eaten yet…You tasted just as luscious,” Ichigo gazed at the Quincy through his lashes and was blocked by his glasses. He slid them off, over his bluish hair, and hung them gently on the bedframe.

     “Whatever, Ichigo. Just…kiss me,” Uryuu demanded, kissing the substitute shinigami over and over again. He climbed on top of Ichigo, riding his waist. Ichigo shoved his hands up Uryuu’s shirt, inching it up and over the Quincy’s head. Uryuu tossed it aside, then went back to smacking lips with Ichigo.

     The orange-haired boy swiftly broke a kiss and latched his mouth onto Uryuu’s neck. He sucked gently on the younger boy’s pale skin, creating a ruddy hickey.

     “Mnn…” the Quincy complained, biting his lip softly. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo’s shoulders tightly. He let his head fall to the opposite side of Ichigo, limp and able to feel the movement of the older boy’s mouth better. The area of skin under the substitute shinigami’s ear was beneath Uryuu’s lips, so he kissed it tenderly.

     “Ichigo…”he moaned, closing his eyes. He got lost in what was going on, as if he fell asleep, but he was as wide awake as possible. Ichigo hugged the Quincy tightly, causing him to recognize something he should have.

     “I’m sorry,” Uryuu whispered, “I should have noticed my feelings for you earlier. I feel like an idiot.”

     Ichigo left another hickey in his wake, “You’re not an idiot. It took me a while to realize my own. Don’t apologize to me so much. I love you, that’s all that matters, okay?”

     “Okay.”

     Ichigo smirked up at the Quincy, “So, are we going to do this, or what?”

     Uryuu knew what he was implying, “Yes, please. Do whatever you want to me.”

     The substitute shinigami pushed the Quincy down on the bed, smiling with delight. He slid his right hand down Uryuu’s chest, lingering over his crotch.

     “May I?”

     Uryuu ran a hand through his hair, reaching for Ichigo’s hand. He lowered it to touch his groin, which made Uryuu instantly jolt in surprise.

     “Ohhh…” Ichigo chortled, “You’re already this way…”

     He fondled Uryuu affectionately, aware that he was already quite hard. The Quincy blushed and brought his arm up over his head. Ichigo moved to suck softly on one of Uryuu’s nipples at the same time as touching him.

     “Mmm…Ichi—!” the dark-haired boy cried out of pleasure. He squeezed his eyes tightly, fighting against the urge to cry out again. He covered his mouth with a hand as Ichigo unbuckled the Quincy’s pants, took them off, and pulled down his boxers.

     “N-no!” Uryuu covered himself with his arms, but obviously to no avail as Ichigo lifted his arms and then had a full view. The Quincy blushed scarlet red, looking away from the substitute shinigami.

     Ichigo cupped Uryuu’s chin and turned him to face him, “Don’t look away, Uryuu. I’m going to make you fall deeper in love with me…”

     Uryuu’s eyes widened, but then he relaxed and scrunched up his eyebrows, “Yeah, yeah…”

     Ichigo smiled, kissing the Quincy again quickly. Then he went back to sucking on Uryuu’s pink nipples. He fondled the younger boy’s member amorously, arousing him even further. Uryuu started dripping precum already, as he was young and this was his first remotely sexual situation.

     “Nnnnn…” he groaned, shivering with pleasure.

     Ichigo lifted up, “Man, you’re fast…Don’t do that”—he pulled Uryuu’s hand off of his mouth—“I want to hear your voice.”

     “B-but! Your family! Ah!” Uryuu felt Ichigo’s fingers rub his balls gently, which made him even harder.

     “Who cares? You have a beautiful voice, Uryuu, and I want to hear you!” Ichigo slid his fingers down between Uryuu’s ass-cheeks, sticking a finger into his anus.

     “AH!” the Quincy shrieked, and then gasped in surprise, “Oh my…I sound so lewd…”

     “No, no you don’t…”

     Ichigo slipped off his pants and boxers, kneeling so Uryuu could get a good picture of his naked body. The onyx-haired boy reached to touch Ichigo’s erect penis, which caused the older boy to jump in surprise.

     “Ah! Uryuu…” he breathed, “I…I want to put this inside of you…now.”

     Uryuu took a sharp breath when Ichigo returned to touching him, “Just…do it…”

     The substitute shinigami readied the Quincy as quickly as he could, widening his entrance to prepare it for his cock.

     “Hurry, Ichigo!”

     Ichigo thrust himself inside, all in one go.

     “AHHH!” Uryuu screamed in pain and lust, “A—hah!!”

     Ichigo continued to buck his hips into and out of Uryuu, eliciting a cry of bliss every time. The orange-haired boy kissed him, over and over and over again. Uryuu was showered in infinite kisses as Ichigo made love to him repeatedly. They were short, simple caresses, but they were so filled with love that it hurt Uryuu to think that he’s known Ichigo for so long and he’s never known him like this. Never known how pleasant and fond something like this with him was like. Never realized how much he really loved Ichigo Kurosaki.

 

     Ichigo woke up in the middle of the night, facing his window. He checked his watch. 2:00 a.m. Then he looked down. Embracing him in his sleep was Uryuu. Everything from a few hours ago came rushing back, and the memories all made him smile widely.

     Uryuu looked so beautiful in his sleep; Ichigo just had to stroke his bluish-black, silky hair. He then tucked his arm around the young Quincy, turned his head, and fell back to sleep.

 

     That morning Ichigo had to explain everything to his family, since Karin walked in on the two of them in a compromising position last night. Uryuu remained in bed until noon, his hips aching badly for obvious reasons. But when he got up, Ichigo had the courage to officially ask the Quincy out.

     “After all of that last night…” Uryuu led on, “…how could I say no?”

     The two of them smiled joyfully, because they would be together for as long as they could.


End file.
